Love Finds a Way
by crashzilla09
Summary: Guilmon is conflicted with his feelings for Renamon. He then comes face to face with a dark version of Impmon, only to be transferred into the Lilo and Stitch dimension. Will Guilmon find a way back and finally start a relationship with Renamon? Rated T, may go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing

Guilmon, Veemon and Agumon are seen walking down a trail, in a park, in the late afternoon. "I still say I should've won the tournament" Veemon said. "Get over it already. You lost fair in square" Agumon said. "Come on. You saw that cheap shot!" Veemon said a little annoyed. "Quit being a sore looser. You fell out of the ring. And the rules are, once out of the ring, you're done for the tournament" Agumon said. "Oh come on. You're only saying that so you wouldn't sound like a brat" Veemon said. "Well, I did have fun and I would've liked to stick around and saw who won, but apparently, someone had to destroy the ring!" Agumon said giving an angry gesture to Veemon. "Oh please. It needed a new look anyway. Don't you agree Guilmon?" Veemon asked. But after not hearing an answer out of him, he asked again. "Guilmon?" Veemon asked again. He then turned his head to Guilmon and saw him staring at the sky. "Guilmon!" Veemon shouted. "Huh? Oh, sorry. What were saying?" Guilmon said.

"Were you thinking about Renamon again?" Veemon asked. "How can't I? She's.. she's just amazing" Guilmon said. Then they all stopped walking. "Dude.. get over her. She's not looking for a bread-loving lizard, she's looking for the bigger and better deal" Veemon said. "Besides, you got us. Me an Mr. Ring-destroyer here" Agumon said. "Good grief. How many times are you going to keep bringing that up?!" Veemon asked annoyed. "Until you apologize!" Agumon yelled. "That's enough!" Guilmon said breaking them up. He then sighed. "You're probably right. She might be better off with another Digimon" Guilmon said a little down. "Yeah. She might even end up being with Impmon for all you know" Veemon said. "You're not helping" Agumon said with a straight face. "Sorry" Veemon said. "Guilmon. I know there's a lot more Digimon out there. You just got to find the right one" Agumon said trying to cheer up Guilmon. "Nobody can make me feel the way she does" Guilmon said. "Come on. Is she really that important to you?" Veemon asked. "More than you think" Guilmon said. Agumon and Veemon just looked at each other. Agumon then got an idea. "Hey, how about we have some fun" Agumon suggested. "What kind of fun?" Guilmon asked.

In the shadows, behind, we see Renamon looking at them. She then leans against a tree and slides down it. She then takes a rock and carves it. She then blew on it and it's revealed it has R and G with a heart around it and an arrow going through it. She gave a sigh. 'I would tell you how I feel. But I'm afraid to show my weakness' Renamon thought as she stared at the sky.

We see a man with a wagon full of apples walking by, whistling a tune. Then Veemon jumps in front of him and makes a scary face. The man screams "Monster!" as he runs away. "Ha ha! What a wimp. Ok guys, it's all ours" Veemon said. Then Guilmon and Agumon come out. "Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!" Veemon said. "Heh, you sure know how to make a good scare. Now let's eat, I'm hungry" Agumon said. They both ate, but Guilmon held one apple and only stared at it. He couldn't stop thinking about Renamon. "Why are you not eating?" Veemon asked. "I'm.. I'm just not hungry" Guilmon said. He put the apple down and started to walk away. Agumon then got another idea. "I'll be right back" Agumon said as he walked off.

"Guilmon!" Agumon said as he tried to catch up to Guilmon. When he eventually did he stopped Guilmon. "I got some bread here. It's your favorite" Agumon said. Guilmon had an urge to eat it. He then put his hand out, about to grab it. Then he just didn't accept it. His feelings for Renamon was too great. "I guess you do like her a lot" Agumon said. Guilmon sighed. "I.. I just.. don't know what to do. I would like to be in a relationship with her, but.. I just don't know what to do" Guilmon explained as Veemon walks up to them. "Well, here's how I see it. You don't know what an apple tastes like if you don't try" Veemon said. "What if the apple doesn't taste good?" Guilmon asked. "Then just try another one. There's more than enough" Veemon said. Guilmon just thought for a moment. "Thanks, but.. I just need some time to think" Guilmon said. Then the sky went mysteriously dark.

Renamon is seen resting her eyes against a tree. She then felt something wasn't right. She then climbed up a tree and looked to see what was happening.

Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon wait to see what was about to happen. Then lightning strikes the ground and a portal was made. Then a figure steps out of the portal. All three just stared surprised. "Impmon?" Guilmon asked. "Not exactly. I'm Dark Impmon. I'm from a dimension where everything's dark and evil. I'm here simply to tack over this world. So you better be prepared to fight for your lives" Dark Impmon said. "Not if we stop you!" Veemon said. He charged and gets thrown into the apple wagon. Guilmon tries to attack, but Dark Impmon knock him down and starts to strangle him. Then Agumon tackles Dark Impmon and Guilmon gasps for air. Agumon then fires his fire ball at Dark Impmon. Dark Impmon dodges it and kicks him into a wall. Dark Impmon then walks up to Guilmon. "Do you surrender yet?" Dark Impmon asked. Guilmon then used his blast on Dark Impmon, and smoke filled the air. And, as anybody would guess, it does nothing. "Looks like you might need a vacation. In another world" Dark Impmon said as he picked up Guilmon and was about to throw him in the portal. Then Renamon charges with great speed and kicks Dark Impmon in the face, causing him and Guilmon to fall into the portal.

Renamon was in rage for a moment, then she realized what she had done. "Oh no.. I sent Guilmon to another dimension" Renamon said as she got on her knees and stared at the portal.

While being transferred to another dimension, we see Guilmon and Dark Impmon fight each other. As they struggled, they went by portal after portal until they finally entered one. They tried to strangle each other as they fell from the sky. Dark Impmon then kicks Guilmon off him and they both fell on opposite sides of an island, in the middle of an ocean.

A/N: Now, this might take some time to continue. This is like my second story I started on in a row. Well, I hope you have enjoyed this and keep a look out for more chapters. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

We see Guilmon passed out in the middle of a woods. Then two figures came to him. "Is that another one of your experiments?" a young voice asked. "Evil genius doesn't remember making experiment like this. It looks like it has taken some injury. We best take it back with us so we can help it. And maybe see what it is and where it came from" said a sort of Russian accented voice.

In the Digimon dimension, Renamon is trying to go after Guilmon, but is held back by Agumon and Veemon. "Let go of me! I must save him!" Renamon shouted. "Don't! We don't even know what this is or what it might do if we enter it!" Agumon said. Renamon then gave up. "What we need to do is have someone test it out" Agumon said. "Well then I guess you're up then" Renamon said. "Whoa, hey let's not.. "Agumon was saying then Renamon wrapped a rope around him. "Damn you" Agumon said. "Heh, it's a good thing I'm not 'wrapped' up in this like you are" Veemon said laughing. "Save your puns for someone who thinks it's funny" Agumon said annoyed. "Now for a test run" Renamon said. "Wait!" Agumon said. Then he was kicked into the portal by Renamon and saw a space-like atmosphere with many portals. Renamon then pulled him out. "What did you see?" Veemon asked. "I saw many portals to many dimensions. It was quite amazing" Agumon said. "Ok. Now we know what it looks like. Here's my instructions: Tug twice for us to pull you out of a portal, tug once for us to stop pulling and tug three times to pull you all the way back here" Renamon said. "What if you run out of rope?" Agumon asked. "I'll have Veemon and possibly others find more ropes to tie together" Renamon said. "Ok. But what if.." Agumon was saying then got interrupted again. "No more questions. Now get going" Renamon said as she kicked him in the portal. "Man, she's a pain" Agumon said as he floated towards a portal.

In the mysterious dimension, Guilmon was being examined by a large figure. Guilmon is seen with some scratch marks on his face and body. He groans and wakes up, only to find himself in a dark room with an overhead light shining on him. He tried to move his left arm, but found that he couldn't move it. The most his arm did was twitch. Guilmon felt pain in his arm. As if something was wrong with it. "What's going on with my arm?" Guilmon asked. "You have a broken arm, my friend. But don't worry, evil genius knows how to treat injuries" the big figure with four eyes said. "Evil genius? Not sure I like the sound of that" Guilmon said. "My apologies, my name is Jumba. I used to be an evil genius long ago. Now, what I'd like for you to do now is relax and not worry. You're in safe place. Now this might sting a bit" Jumba said. "Wait.. what are you.." Guilmon was going to ask, then Jumba inserted a needle into his right arm and injected some liquid inside Guilmon and he passed out again.

Elsewhere, Dark Impmon is seen waking up. He examines his surroundings and came to the conclusion that he's on a ship. He then looks over and spots a weird yellow creature making sandwiches. "Hey, you" Dark Impmon said approaching the yellow creature. "What is it? Oh, it's you. I was wondering when you would wake up" the yellow creature said. "Where am I?" Dark Impmon asked. "Land wise, you're on Hawaii. Dimension wise, you're in the Lilo and Stitch dimension" the yellow creature said. "Wait.. you knew I was from another dimension?" Dark Impmon asked. "Well.. yeah. That giant hole in the sky is hard to miss" the yellow creature said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "So.. you have a name or.." Dark Impmon asked. "The name's Reuben. But my experiment number is 625" Reuben said with a full mouth. He then swallowed his food. "Experiment?" Dark Impmon asked. "Well, yeah. We were created by a former evil genius named Jumba. There are 629 of us. We all were turned good, but Gantu had to be a whiny bitch about his position and returned to being a minion to Hamsterwheel" Reuben said showing all their profiles on a computer. "But it says Hamsterviel" Dark Impmon said. "I know. But you should see his reaction to that. It's hilarious" Reuben said. "Well.. thanks for the info.. but I must get back to.." Dark Impmon was saying then the doors opened, revealing a huge creature with a fish-like head and elephent-like feet, Gantu. "Wow.. he's big" Dark Impmon said a little surprised. "Don't worry, he's more clumsy than he is threatening" Reuben said. Gantu growled.

With Agumon, we see him exiting a portal and still tied up in rope. He comes out shivering. "H-h-he ow-w-wes m-me b-b-big time" Agumon said as he was shivering. He then tugged on the rope and he approached another portal.

Back in the Lilo and Stitch dimension, Guilmon is seen on a couch sleeping. He then had a dream. He saw Renamon in black space all tied up. "Guilmon! Save me!" Renamon begged. Then red eyes appeared. Then a mouth with sharp teeth appeared, opened and ate Renamon. Guilmon then woke up panting and sweating. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand. He then felt something on his left arm. He looked down and saw a cast on it. He then gave a sigh, knowing he won't be able to use that arm for a while.

Then footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Guilmon was waiting to see who all lives there. "Ah, he has finally awaken" Jumba said walking up to Guilmon followed by a little girl and a blue koala-like creature. "Who are they?" Guilmon asked Jumba. "This is little girl Lilo and her pet, my experiment, 626" Jumba introduced. "But I call him Stitch" Lilo said. Stitch climbs onto the back of the couch and walks to Guilmon. Stitch sniffs and examines him. "He no cousin" Stitch said. "So, we know for sure you're not one of Jumba's experiments, so what are you?" Lilo asked. "Well, I'm a Digimon. I believe I'm from another dimension than this" Guilmon said. "Another dimension?" Lilo asked. "Well, that would explain that giant hole in the sky. Did you make that hole?" Jumba asked. "No. I was visited from a Digimon look-a-like from another dimension before I came here. I honestly don't know how this whole thing began" Guilmon said. "Dimension jumping can be dangerous. It could lead everything that we know not to exist" Jumba said. Guilmon looked at his arm. "So how long until my arm is fully healed?" Guilmon asked Jumba. "I'd say.. possibly.. about a month" Jumba said. "Oh great" Guilmon said in grief. "But you are from another dimension, so it could be earlier. More or less. The most time it would take for you to heal is about a month. That's the best estimation evil genius can come up with" Jumba said. "I'm just hopping nothing bad will happen while I'm here" Guilmon said. "Well, while you're here, why won't we show you around?" Lilo asked. "That sounds good. I need to get some fresh air anyway" Guilmon said. "Good! Let's get going! Come on Stitch, let's show our guest around!" Lilo said excited. Lilo and Stitch then went out the door. Guilmon then got off the couch and followed them.

Jumba then sat down and checked up on his experiments on a computer. Then he realized there was something new. "Huh.. it says there are 630 experiments, but there was only 629 including Leory" Jumba said. He pondered for a moment then tried to look up the 'new' experiment. Then he found something that caught him by surprise. "Oh no.. I've got to warn them!" Jumba said as he rushed out.

A/N: Jumba has found out something about this new experiment. What is the new experiment? How will Guilmon be able to return? How much longer am I going to take updating these chapters? So many questions! Only a few can be answered at a time. Or for some.. not at all. Ok enough of the rambling. Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing

We see Lilo, Stitch and Guilmon walking into town. The three of them then run into Mertle and her group in hula skirts. "Oh.. hi Mertle" Lilo said not surprised. "Oh.. hello freak" Mertle said rudely. "What's with the hula skirts?" Lilo asked. "Oh, we're entering the Hula Dancing Contest. You should sign up. Oh, wait.. you can't.. because you're a freak" Mertle said rudely again. "Yeah" the rest of the girls behind her said in a mocking tone. "Hey. Why are you so mean to her?" Guilmon asked Mertle. Mertle looks up at Guilmon and screams. "Ah! Monster!" Mertle shouted. Then they all ran away screaming. "What was your first clue?" Guilmon shouted to them. "Never mind her. Let's go to the beach" Lilo said. "Before we do.. what's a Hula Dancing Contest?" Guilmon asked. "Oh, it's a dancing contest where you dance to win first prize. Also the winner will have a chance to dance with a person he or she chooses" Lilo explained. "Hmm. Sounds interesting. Do you have these contests often?" Guilmon asked. "No. We usually do this every few months or so. Now let's head to the beach. There's someone I like you to meet" Lilo said. Then they walk off.

In the Digimon dimension, Renamon is seen almost out of rope. Veemon then ran towards her with more rope. "Got more ropes" Veemon said. "About time" Renamon said. She then grabbed the rope and tied it to the one she was holding and slowly let the rope slide through her hands and into the portal.

With Agumon, he arrives in a very colorful dimension. He then sees a pink pony jumping and humming a tune her way towards him. Then the pink pony spots him and stops. The pony then walks up to him. "Hi! What's your name?" the pink pony asked in an very happy tone. Agumon just stared. He then tugged the rope twice and got pulled out. The pink pony then shrugged and continued jumping and humming.

Meanwhile, we see Jumba hurrying into town trying to find Lilo, Stitch and Guilmon. "Where are they? Evil genius isn't liking this" Jumba said to himself. "You won't like this even more" a deep voice said behind him. Jumba turns around only to be grabbed by the shirt by Gantu. "Where is the experiment?" Gantu asked in a strict tone.

We then see Reuben and Dark Impmon sitting at the table with stacks of sandwiches. "And so I said 'Except when you lose. Which happens to be, most of the time'" Reuben said. "Does he really fail that much?" Dark Impmon asked. "You have no idea. He even slipped on melons and landed on a bus" Reuben said. "Heh, wow. Didn't go the way he planned it huh?" Dark Impmon asked. "Well, he said it was all according to plan. Except that part. He said it was 'Improvised'" Reuben explained. "Sounds like he really has issues" Dark Impmon said. "Oh, you don't know the half of it" Reuben said.

Gantu then comes in the room, followed by Jumba. Who is cuffed. "Who's the fat fella?" Dark Impmon asked. "This 'fat fella' will tell us where the experiment is or I'll blow his brains out!" Gantu shouted. "Hey, hey! No need to get violent in front of the sandwiches" Reuben said. "Shut up! Where's the experiment?!" Gantu yelled. "I've been telling you, I don't know. This experiment was special kind. It could be anywhere at anytime in any dimension. He could even take over a living body. I'm beginning to think the experiment was behind all of this dimensional hole thing" Jumba said. "So the experiment is a dimensional jumper?" Reuben asked. "Exactly" Jumba said. "Well it's certainly not this guy. He volunteered to help us capture the red guy" Reuben said putting his arm over Dark Impmon's shoulder. "Red guy?" Gantu asked. "Yeah. He said that the red guy he came here with is the experiment" Reuben said. "Then we must capture him at once. And deliver him to Hamsterviel" Gantu said. "Good. While you go and capture him, I'll stay here and watch Jumba. And help myself to more sandwiches" Reuben said. "Fine. But don't do anything you'll regret" Gantu said as he and Dark Impmon went out the door. " Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now for those sandwiches" Reuben said rubbing his hands together. Jumba just thought that there was something a little suspicious about Dark Impmon.

Back with the trio, they are at the beach and went up to the surf booth. "Aloha Nani" Lilo said. "Aloha Lilo" Nani said. She then sees Stitch, then sees Guilmon. "Who's your.. um.. friend?" Nani asked. "Oh. He's Guilmon. He's from another dimension. He got hurt when he landed here" Lilo said. Guilmon offered a friendly smile even though he has sharp teeth. "I see" Nani said going along with what Lilo said. "Hey Stitch, why don't you get to know Guilmon a little more?" Lilo asked. "Okay" Stitch said. Then they both walked off. "You sure he's not one of Jumba's experiments?" Nani asked. "I'm sure. He said he was a Digimon" Lilo said. "How can you be sure? What if it was a lie?" Nani asked. Lilo looked at them. "I'm sure he's telling the truth" Lilo said.

Guilmon then started to feel a little homesick. He then just looked at the hole, daydreaming of the day he'll see Renamon again. "You ok?" Stitch asked. Guilmon snapped out of it and looked at Stitch. "Sorry. I'm just.. a little homesick is all" Guilmon said. "You miss someone?" Stitch asked. Guilmon was silent for a moment. "Yes" Guilmon said with a sigh as he stared out into the ocean. "Is it a female?" Stitch asked. "Yes" Guilmon said. "Do you love her?" Stitch asked. Guilmon felt like he was stunned by the question that was asked. He almost didn't know what to say. But then he figured it was best to tell the truth. "Yes" Guilmon said. Then he felt like he was choking. Memories went thought his head with him and Renamon. "Does she love you back?" Stitch asked. Guilmon snapped out of it. "I.. haven't asked her yet. I'm afraid to" Guilmon said. "What you afraid of?" Stitch asked. Guilmon was silent for another moment. "Because.. I'm afraid... that she wouldn't love me back" Guilmon said. Stitch thought for a moment then he ran off quickly and ran back with an apple in his hand. "Dating is like picking apples. If it doesn't seem like it's good, move on to the next" Stitch said. "But how will I know?" Guilmon asked. "Only time will tell" Stitch said. "You sound like you've been in a relationship before" Guilmon said. "I am in a relationship now" Stitch said. "With who?" Guilmon asked.

"Buchi Boo!" a female voice said behind them. They both turned around. "Da Buchi Boo!" Stitch replied and hurried towards the pink koala-like creature. They embraced and kissed. Guilmon looked at them and smiled at the sight. "Who's your friend?" the pink creature asked. "Oh. Guilmon, this is Angel. Angel, this is Guilmon" Stitch introduced. "Nice to meet you" Angel said. "Nice to meet you" Guilmon said. "What happened to your arm?" Angel asked. "Oh. I broke it when I fell into this dimension" Guilmon said. "You're from another dimension?" Angel asked. "Yeah. Certainly... much different from this dimension" Guilmon said. "Angel is going to be the opening act for the Hula Dancing Contest. We would like it if you would join us" Stitch offered. "We'll see" Guilmon said. He then looked at the portal and gave a sad sigh. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's missing you too" Stitch said. "You think so?" Guilmon asked. "I know so. You got to believe in love" Stitch said. 'Believe in love' Guilmon thought to himself. It sounded a little weird to him, but somehow it made sense. He then continues staring at the portal wondering how Renamon might be feeling.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling well lately. Anyways, hope you're still enjoying this and stay tuned for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing

In the Digimon dimension, we see Renamon holding the rope. She then starts to have a tear run down her cheek. Veemon them comes back with more rope. "Ok, got some more.." Veemon was saying then he notices a tear on Renamon's cheek. "Are you crying?" Veemon asked. Renamon then quickly wiped her eye. "No I wasn't." Renamon said trying to hide the emotion. "Aw. You miss Guilmon don't you?" Veemon said in a teasing tone. "No I..." Renamon was saying. She then gave a sigh and decided to be honest. "I do miss him. But don't tell anyone. Or else you'll find yourself in a body cast" Renamon threatened. "Ok" Veemon said. He then pulled out a speakerphone and clears his throat. "People of the world, listen up! Renamon misses- Ah!" Veemon said as Renamon stomped on his tail, causing him to drop the speakerphone and it lands near Renamon. Renamon then crushes the speakerphone with her foot. "Bitch" Veemon said rubbing his tail. "Jerk" Renamon said back.

With Agumon, we see him enter another portal. He then enters in a seemingly nice place. "Well. So far this has been the most normal dimension" Agumon said. Then a bomb went off behind him and guns started firing. Agumon ducked as he looks around and sees solders firing at each other. He realized then he had entered a war dimension. In history, the United States and the Soviet Union were both in a Cold War through the late 40s and early 90s. Both sides feared of what the world would be like if they both went to war against each other. And in 1991 the Soviet Union fell. But this dimension was a whole different story. This dimension has the United States and Soviet Union in an endless, all-out war. Both sides were equally matched and one by one the solders fell. Then a Soviet solder walked up to him. "Join us comrade. Together, we shall spread government control" the solder said. "I prefer to have control of my own life thank you very much" Agumon said. Then a bomb was heard falling. Agumon's eyes widened and quickly yanked the rope twice and was pulled out.

Out of the dimension, Agumon is seen okay. But then smoke came out from the explosion. Agumon coughed. "Crazy people. Why can't they all come to an agreement than to shoot each other all the time?" Agumon asked himself. Agumon sighed and entered the next portal.

Meanwhile, in the Lilo and Stitch dimension, Guilmon, with a cast still on his left arm, was seen walking with Lilo, Stitch and Angel around town meeting the other experiments that weren't caught by Gantu yet. Then Lilo stopped and spotted a sigh-up booth for the Hula Dancing Contest. Lilo gave it some thought, but then she quickly came to a decision. "I'm going to sign up for the contest" Lilo said. The three just stood there, hoping she would be able to compete.

"I would like to sign up for the Hula Dancing Contest please" Lilo said. "Hmm. Well, you're in luck. We have one more spot open. Please sign here" the man said giving Lilo a piece of paper to sign. She signed it and gave it back to him. "Thanks for signing up. We'll see you at the contest" the man at the booth said. Lilo walked away with a smile on her face. Mertle and her group came walking by. "Sign up like we did before Lilo does" Mertle said to one of the girls as they came around the corner not noticing Lilo. She then walks up to the booth. "I would like to sign up for the contest please" the girl said. "Sorry. We have a full list. You can sign up for the next contest sometime next month" the man said as he gathered the papers and left. "No! Who could've.." Mertle was going to ask. Then she sees Lilo with Stitch, Angel and Guilmon. Mertle then growled. "You'll pay for this" Mertle said to Lilo even though Lilo couldn't hear her. And they left.

With Dark Impmon, both him and Gantu were hiding behind trees as they watched Lilo, Angel, Stitch and Guilmon walk by. "Let's catch them already!" Gantu whispered. "No. There's too many witnesses. We'll capture them when they are alone and you'll get your experiment" Dark Impmon said with a smirk.

With Jumba, he's still cuffed up to a chair and is pondering on who or where the experiment is. Jumba thought long and hard. He then remembered when he created an experiment, it quickly disappeared as fast as it came. And it was never seen again. But Jumba still didn't know where the experiment went, if it possessed anybody or if it's even still alive. Guilmon looked nothing like an experiment and Reuben said that Dark Impmon wasn't an experiment. So, who or where could it be? So many questions. Then Jumba thought of something. "625" Jumba said. "Yes?" Reuben asked with his mouth full of sandwiches. "Where did Dark Impmon say he was from?" Jumba asked. Reuben swallowed his food. "He said he was from some 'dark dimension' or something" Reuben said as he continued eating. "Hmm. That brings up suspicion" Jumba said.

A/N: Well, hope you're still enjoying this. And sorry if this chapter seemed political or whatever with the United States and Soviet Union thing. I was running out of ideas on what other dimensions Agumon could go to without sounding redundant from my other stories. Like I said, I like to try different things in my stories. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this and see ya next time.


End file.
